


Без приглашения

by CaramelloSolitude



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelloSolitude/pseuds/CaramelloSolitude
Summary: Габриэль решает выставить обожаемую родственницу из личной обители, но увенчаются ли его попытки успехом?
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Amélie Graham de Vanily





	Без приглашения

> ❝ Ты вонзаешь кинжал в мою душу. Ты богиня моего наслаждения.  
>  Ты камень в моем горле. Ты - одержимость и разочарование. ❞ 

Габриэль Агрест весь день провел в молчаливом состоянии, чем несказанно вывел из себя мадам Грэм де Ванили, ожидавшую от него услышать хотя бы: "Здравствуй, оставь в покое."  
Амели, как и любому другому живому и уважающему себя созданию, не нравилось тешить себя догадками о мнении и отношении человека. Разумеется, хозяин дома не раз подчеркивал, что в особняке напористой мадам не рады, но Амели представить себе не могла, что зять может опуститься до подобной бестактности.  
Девушка прошла к личной комнате родственника, надеясь высказать ему накопившиеся мысли, включающие не очень пристойные вещи (ибо Амели вполне прямолинейна), и без колебаний повернула ручку двери. Но можно ли остаться во всеоружии, когда видишь растрепанные волосы уснувшего в позе эмбриона мужчины? Грэм де Ванили издала тяжкий вздох, переводя остатки раздражения. Она невесомо коснулась его лба, отметив впоследствии повышенную температуру. Несмотря на то, что Габриэль проводил будние дни в четырёх стенах родного дома, он немалое количество времени тратил на работу, выискивая вдохновение в воспоминаниях об утраченной жене.  
Незванная гостья поднялась с места и успела бесшумно осмотреть кофейный столик с эскизами. Тело пронзила дрожь. Чьи-то сильные пальцы сжимали хрупкое плечо.  
— Во всем и всегда ты - без приглашения, — раздражённо выдавил из себя Агрест, не отпуская даму с места преступления. Она могла бы по обыкновению показать на лице ухмылку, ехидно проронить что-то об отсутствии чувства юмора или же задеть за живое, прекрасно осознавая, куда стоит бить. Но...  
— Эмили не носила черное... Зачем? — обескураженно поинтересовалась та, обернувшись, чтобы видеть выражение глаз до самых мелочей. Лгать Габриэль способен отменно, однако сестра жены изучила эту породу до неприличия досконально. Вопрос весьма специфичен, как и неясное поведение Агреста, запечатлившего на эскизе саму Грэм де Ванили. Младшую, разумеется.  
— Не заставляй меня вызывать охрану, — с присущим ему холодом отозвался глава дома, изменившись в лице за доли секунды. Накинул маску безразличия, прикинувшись не заинтересованным лицом. Заполнил пространство листов этим цветом по ошибке? Или по обыкновению считает, что ему всё дозволено?  
Амели небрежно смахнула руку с плеча, вальяжно направившись к выходу, у которого благополучно повернулась в сторону пробужденного олицетворения глыбы льда.  
— Как жаль. Лучше бы пригласил на чашку кофе, или же остался на разговор. Бумажки не заменят живого тепла, ради которого так печешься, — на сей раз отчужденной выступала она, оставляя ядовитое послание в воздухе, — Не стоит так беспокоиться. Я вещи уже упаковала. Что ж, удачи.  
Девушка поспешила уйти, не считая нужным закрыть комнату. На лестнице ее заставил остановиться злосчастный родственник, ради которого она зачем-то прибыла в Париж две недели назад. От внезапного объятия в лёгких обнаружилась нехватка воздуха.  
— Да, отпусти же ты! — недоуменное восклицание из уст Амели не заставило себя ждать, но и не удивило Агреста, привыкшего к подобным выходкам "сестры".  
— Я устал от тебя, — пальцы слегка сжались на шее девушки под шёпот усталого вдовца. То, что Агрест считал "любовью", он выражал весьма неординарными методами. — Личного пространства не существует. Всё заполнено тобой, Эмили.  
— Эмили? — ноты возмущения оказались лишь начальным этапом перед чистым, лишенным фальши крещендо, — Так жаждешь избавиться, что ищешь упоминаний?  
— Я знал, что ты так отреагируешь, — усмешка, нашедшая отражение в его голосе, сильнее подогревала атмосферу, вместе с большим давлением на кожу.  
— Агрест... — хриплая просьба, обозначенная именем. Она знала, Габриэль любит играть в крайности, до которых не доводит. Глоток свежего воздуха моментально успокоил. В последнее время мужчина сильно изменился, а может, Амели лишь узнала то, чего не должна была видеть? Насколько глубока бездна этой души, из которой не видно спасения даже известному модельеру, что не находит утешения ни в чем.  
— Ты похожа на ее копию. Незавершенную. Испорченную. Далёкую от идеала, — он притянул девушку к себе, непреднамеренно вдыхая аромат светлых волос. — И оттого моё желание выходит за рамки.  
— А завершенностью можно назвать тоску по прошлому, которое берет над тобой контроль? — она ответила на неприятные слова смехом, разглядывая его руку. Грэм де Ванили не прельщала перспектива оставаться фарфоровой куклой в чьём-то вылизанном до блеска шкафу, с такими идеально сохранившимися скелетами, отполированные кости которых - вопиющее свидетельство подлинного безумия. Оттого Агрест был убежден в собственной святости. Когда скелет надёжно очищен - ты перестаёшь существовать под личиной отпетого преступника. Но кровь невозможно смыть с рук, какими бы не представали убеждения.  
Его дыхание становилось учащенным, кажется, еще немного и мужчина перейдёт на рычание.  
— Ты пытался заполнить ею пустоту внутри себя. Так кто же виновен в том, что невозможно обрести покой? — девушка осторожно сжала ладонь, расположившуюся на ее ключице в знак поддержки, что никак не соотносилось со сказанными словами.  
Амели вспомнила, как успокаивала раздасадованного мужа, он по иронии судьбы точно так же хрипло дышал, прижимая ее к себе. Невозможно не заметить сходства мужей Грэм де Ванили. Подобные моменты навеевали тоску, тем не менее, девушка оставалась с родственником долгое время, пытаясь найти что-то необъяснимое вместе с оторванным от мира Габриэлем.  
— Я позабочусь о том, чтобы тебя доставили в аэропорт, — с практически неразличимым разочарованием он выпустил из объятий досаждающую блондинку, — Не возвращайся в мой дом.  
Амели застыла на месте в глубоком удивлении, в корне не понимая действий Агреста. Они сами того не осознавая стали друг для друга реальными призраками любимых людей, которых не желали отпускать. Мало времени прошло, но вряд ли оно помогло бы затянуть раны. Задевая Габриэля, Амели несомненно отдавала себе отчёт в том, что страдает тем же помешательством.  
И вновь Грэм де Ванили полностью оборачивается, выражение лица точно свидетельствует о полной уверенности, губы поджаты от злости, а глаза обжигают холодом зелёного мрамора.  
— Я здесь буду оставаться столько, сколько захочу, и когда мне будет угодно. Ты это уяснил?  
Габриэль не испытывает эмоций, подобных удивлению, вполне ожидаемая напористость, что доводила нервного срыва. Его раздражало всё в этой девушке.  
— С чего ты взяла, что всё должно идти так, как ты захочешь?! — Агрест грубо притянул ее к себе, сжимая до боли тонкое запястье руки и заставив посмотреть на себя. — Явилась в мой дом и диктуешь условия! Да, дорогуша. Мне необходимо заполнить эту пустоту. По этой причине я не желаю тебя больше здесь видеть!  
Девушка молча положила ладонь на его грудь, взглядом передавая чувства.  
— С тех пор, как он ушёл... Каждый день приходится делать вид, что ничего не произошло, — мадам подарила ему грустную улыбку. — Всё ведь... В порядке. А его голос больше не доносится в нашем доме. Знаешь, каким это стало ударом для Феликса?  
Габриэля пронзила дрожь, впервые в жизни он оказался обезоружен в беспощадной схватке с женщиной, которая всем естеством кричала о существовании Эмили в живом состоянии, да только иной души. Агрест мгновенно соотнес смысл слов с происходящим трауром в его жизни.  
— Я прихожу сюда, чтобы ещё раз... Ощутить присутствие моего мужа. Каково это услышать, Габриэль? — ехидный оскал алых губ стал весьма неожиданным.  
— Раскусила, — мужчина на мгновение ухмыльнулся, пристально наблюдая за рукой родственницы, вновь позабывшей о приличиях. — Тебе не на что надеяться, милая.  
— Сам веришь в это? — рука соскользнула вниз, вызывая тихий вздох. Схожесть движений. И в томном взгляде. — Мои изображения на твоем столе. Жажда выставить за дверь. И как твоё тело...  
— Между нами ничего не может быть, — с глубоким безразличием отрезал хозяин дома, оценивающе проведя ладонью по ее руке, словно та была дорогим товаром. — Не трать наше время, Амели.  
— Не вечно нам бежать от прошлого. Забывая о том, что значит "здесь и сейчас", — вновь ее обезоруживающий взгляд разрушил границы обороны. Агрест определённо сходил с ума.  
— Зачем... Зачем ты заставляешь язвить тебе, а затем чувствовать сожаление? — перестав держать действия под контролем, мужчина опустился к шее Амели, невесомо касаясь губами. По телу девушки вновь пробежала дрожь от неожиданного поворота событий. Этот человек избегал ее годами, и несколько минут назад пытался поставить точку в их отношениях. Но возможно ли уничтожить чего не дано превратить в прах? Хрупкая ладонь скользнула по плечу выше к шее... И в мгновение нарушившая покой и перевернувшая всё внутри верх дном обняла за шею морально потерянного человека, соскучившегося по ее прикосновениям.  
Сердце пропустило несколько сильных ударов. Лишь она могла, единственная в его окружении, непрестанно демонстрировать неподдельные эмоции, за что Габриэль ее не только ненавидел... В попытках зацепить и причинить страдание он пытался найти утешение. Если бы гордость мадам Грэм де Ванили оказалась сильнее, мужчина больше никогда бы не увидел ее в своём доме и успокоился со временем. А что делать сейчас?  
Слова потеряли какое-либо значение. Дыхание выдавало расшатанное душевное состояние обоих. Как бы он не желал признавать, но Амели умела добиваться поставленных целей.  
Он отдавал предпочтение острому кинжалу, что направлял в ее сердце с каждым разом всё глубже, не жалея усилий. И в ответ получая то же самое, подливал масла в огонь, давая разгореться пожару.  
Двое несчастных людей устали от жестокой войны, прижавшись друг к другу крепче. Амели затратила немало усилий, чтобы на нее обратили внимание. Весьма изощренных и неприятных. Но игнорировать выходки вечность - определенно не в стиле Агреста.  
Мужчина осторожно подхватил сестру жены на руки, бережно придерживая за талию. Он понес девушку в комнату, где ранее произошёл нежелательный разговор об эскизах. Габриэль, всё ещё полный сомнений, опустил родственницу на диван и прокручивал в голове ее слова.  
От размышлений отвлекло прикосновение тёплой руки, притянувшей мужчину ближе. Габриэль поцеловал внешнюю сторону ладони Амели и прикрыл веки. Её тёплая улыбка растопила твердую толщу льда, но еле различимая боль не давала покоя.  
Пару мгновений спустя скрывшиеся ото всех любовники пребывали по пояс лишенными одежды. В их груди билось необъяснимое чувство, нечто похожее на отчаяние, смешанное с грёзами о любви. Послевкусие фрустрации улетучивалось, оставляя место реализации желаний. Главное опасение Агреста претворилось в жизнь - он поддался слабости, прикасаясь не только к коже возлюбленной... Но и проникая в душу, на сей раз не желая оставить очередной шрам.  
Нечестивые мысли по ночам о той девушке, что топтала причуды достоинств, радости достижений и драгоценные крупицы рассудка - не предстанут туманными грезами.  
Тишину нарушил тихий стон подневольного модельера, ощутившего сладость поцелуев, чувственно отметивших грудную клетку. Обладатель платиновых волос пропустил руку через шелковистые пшеничные пряди любовницы, увлекая хрупкое счастье в объятие.  
Погубленные стремления застыли в воздухе, нагнетая без того уставший ум. Мужчину постепенно опустошало чувство вины перед женой, покоившейся в хрустальном царстве, отделенном от мира жестокой чертой.  
Тяжесть горести передалась и Амели, чье напряжение так же порочило момент долгожданной близости. Стук сердца Габриэля, осязаемый как никогда, выдавал болезненные терзания горячо любимого мужчины. Он предельно раним, несмотря на сотворенный из осколков образ хищного Бражника, устремившегося за несбыточной мечтой по дороге отчаяния.  
Усугубившая положение гостья, ворвавшаяся без предупреждения в естество души, мягко опустила ладонь на то место, над которым должно беспокойно качать кровь мятежное сердце. Агрест замер, приоткрыв хрустально-голубые глаза в удивлении. Амели постепенно погружалась в царство Морфея, но дала понять, что пока она находится рядом, не позволит причинить Габриэлю боль. Вслед за затихнувшим огоньком, зовущимся Мадам Грэм де Ванили, уснул и известный французским домам моды дизайнер Габриэль Агрест, согревший прекрасную даму, полюбившую особенности пылкого мотылька.


End file.
